


Soñé un sueño

by Kikinu



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez, hace algunos años, Haru tuvo un sueño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soñé un sueño

Una vez, hace algunos años, Haru tuvo un sueño. Soñó que Rin sonreía, feliz, que nadaban juntos por siempre en una inmensa piscina de agua cristalina, que su mano tomaba la suya. Soñó con promesas para siempre y con besos suaves, con abrazos eternos, con una historia sin fin. Rin estaba ahí para él y él estaba ahí para Rin, no había distancia, ni tristezas, ni derrotas, ni victorias. Estaban juntos y era todo lo que importaba.

Haru tuvo un sueño una noche y se repitió a la siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente. Todo lo que podía soñar era Rin, incluso estando despierto. No saber nada de él dolía, pero lo hacía aún más al contrastarse con esos sueños que no paraban de plagar su mente.

Tanto soñó ese sueño que ya no era solo un sueño. No, era su _sueño_. Nagisa soñaba con viajar al espacio, Makoto con ser bombero, Rin con ganar una medalla olímpica y Haru… Haru con Rin.

Para alguien que toda su vida había soñado con ser libre, de pronto soñar con estar atado a alguien fue un gran impacto.

Pero lo más terrible de todo no era el cambio de 180º que habían dado sus aspiraciones, no. Lo más terrible era saber que su sueño iba a ser uno que no se iba a volver realidad.

Al fin y al cabo, el jamás había tenido lugar en el futuro de Rin.


End file.
